Fifty Shades of Nick
by Samsara Dallire
Summary: How many sides of Nick Stokes does Mandy know about?


Fifty Shades of Nick

Takes place during season 9

Warning: Smut

Reviews Welcome..insults..nope

How many sides of Nick Stokes, do we really know about? Mandy is about to find out!

Mandy chewed on a fingernail while flipping through the file of the latest case. She was frustrated because she hadn't picked up on the problems with the furrows of the fingerprints of the deep fried guy. Diligently, she made amends to ensure there were no further errors when the sound of her cell phone drew her attention.

The message made her stomach leap. It was from her supervisor, Nick Stokes and it was short and brief.

_In my office now. _

Nick was sitting at his desk, typing away on the lap top a file folder beside it. He didn't look up as he said, "Close the door Mandy."

Biting her lip, she complied with instruction and walked over to his desk.

Nick looked up, his brown eyes dark with fury.

"Mandy, you made an error when you didn't catch the furrows, did you?"

Swallowing, she nodded. "Yes. Yes I did."

Nick stood up, and walked over to where she was standing. His breath was on her neck. His disappointment and disapproval were displayed in the tightness of his neck.

"Lean over and hold the desk." He ordered his voice firm.

Mandy turned and looked at him, "Say what."

"Well, it's this or we can see Ecklie" Nick raised his eyebrows. He was serious.

Mandy leaned over and placed her palms on the desk and waited.

"I'm going to give 10 whacks."

Mandy closed her eyes and waited.

The first smack had her gasping, the second one took her breath way.

"Count!"

Mandy blurted, "Umm two." and rhymed off numbers to each smack. She couldn't believe this was happening! Nick Stoke, upstanding CSI? He cringed at the mere mention of Lady Heather?

Mandy was finding it hard to keep up with counting, each smack proved more painful then the next, but that wasn't all.

She felt moisture glistening between her thigh as she heated up, and by the time she counted to 10, she didn't want this to stop.

Thankfully, it didn't. Nick's finger slid into the waist band of her flimsy skirt and before Mandy could protest, it was around her ankles, her black lace panties exposed.

"I just want to make this good and clear, Ms. Webster." Nick said as he pushed her down, flat on the desk. "And if you change your mind, we can always bring these results to Ecklie."

"No!" Mandy squealed, "No no!"

"Then I'll just proceed with another ten whacks."

Mandy nodded and the spanking began again, she counted slowly, losing focus because she was so aroused it took everything in her to not explode with sensations right there on Nick's desk and she wondered if he knew how much this was turning her on.

At five, Nick told her to remove the panties. She did so and caught site of the erection poking from his jeans and turned and looked at him, his eyes filled with a hunger only fitting for wolves having spotted a deer.

The grandfather clocked in the hall of their home sounded, making them jump forgetting they had moved it away from the wall while they were painting.

They turned back to each other, smiling. Mandy slowly slid heir shirt off while Nick undid the buttons on his denim shirt. He stepped forward to lazily undo the front clasp on Mandy's bra, his eyes widening as her breasts, nipples erect. She grinned as she reached for the button on his jean, undoing them. As the denim slid down, she turned around and bent over the desk.

She felt his hand caress her back before delivering a few more slaps to her bare cheeks, at the final slap, his hand slid inside her. Mandy gasped at the delicious sensation. His fingers probed her, stroking her swollen clit. She gasped and parted legs. He dove deeper in and pumped, she moved along.

"Oh man!" she turned and whimpered desperately, "The real thing is better babe! Please!"

Nick chuckled softly and moved closer, his hand leaving her void. He gripped her waist. She felt his thighs press firmly into her stinging cheeks as he entered, the sounds of their joining like music to her ears. His hand pressed into her back while the other grabbed a fistful of hair and held her head up. She cried out as pain and pleasure mixed and it was heavenly.

The first thrust was powerful, forceful as he grunted loudly. Mandy gripped the desk and groaned. The next was equally as powerful, as was the third thrust. He let go of her hair and gripped her waist and let loose, slamming into her over and over, slaps reverberating around the room. He held tight to her waist, and growled hungrily as he pounded her hard.

Mandy was in delirium. Her ass stung with each thrust, but it was wonderful pain. Nick was an amazing lover, but this time, he was an Olympic athlete.

His hands released her waist and they slid up and cupped her breasts lifting her off the desk and pressing her to him, "Fuck Mandy!" Nick's voice was tight and desperate, "You sure know how to make a man crazy." He growled into her ear as one hand let go and slid down to her clit, his fingers pressing on it as he leaned her back on the desk. She griped the sides and on her toes pressing into him, trying to match the speed of his fucking, begging him to go faster and harder. She wanted to feel him inside out. Nick responded with increased pulsing of her clit, like a button detonating her.

Mandy came and came hard, almost frightening herself with her own scream of passion. Her legs quivered and shook as her climax over took her. Nick hung onto her while she shook, whispering in that Texan twang she was doing really well. Sweat dripped down the sides of her face as she panted and closed her eyes, listening to Nick groan in ecstasy.

She was still in pure oblivion when she sense Nick had reached his own climax, his body tightened and a deep groan against as she felt warmth released into her loin, coating her nicely. His body slammed into hers one final time before he slumped over her back, exhausted.

They stayed that way for a short time, regrouping before Nick lifted himself up off her. She rose from the desk. Looking down at herself, she took note of red marks on her thighs from where he had pressed into the desk, her ass still felt on fire from his spanking, her hair messed and sweaty around her face. Mandy faced Nick who looked rather surprised at the coupling endured. Normally, they were gentle and passionate with one another, asking permission.

Not this time, not since Nick discovered Mandy's copy of _50 Shades of Grey_ and teased her about the smut, till she challenged him, telling her she wanted nothing more than to role play on her birthday and nothing else. In fact, she would refuse all other gifts.

Nick mumbled, "I tried to stay in the role of Mr. Grey, Mandy, but it was too hard…and so was I."

Mandy kissed him and with a weary laugh and said, "No, it was awesome. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Nick looked down and nodded, "Good and while I enjoyed smacking your sweet ass, I prefer to be a little old fashion in my love making, darling." He kissed her passionately. "Hope you're okay with that."

"Absolutely." Mandy mumbled through his kisses and added, "Let's head to the bedroom, shall we?"


End file.
